Directional poppet valves are known in different structural designs. In known directional valves, the poppet valve cartridge cannot be fully force balanced, which results in a loss of performance and the need for increased actuation forces. Sometimes the structural design of the known directional poppet valves is so costly and prone to failure that complicated actuation mechanisms and a complicated drilling path in the block must be implemented for the actuation. In addition, a defined opening of control edges as well as a positive or negative overlap of control edges is only possible with great difficulty or is not possible at all. In addition, in known directional poppet valves, the fluid pressures must be selected such that the pump pressure in the supply connection exceeds the consumer load pressure in the respective utility connection, and this load pressure in turn must exceed the tank pressure in the tank connection.